memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Photons Be Free characters
The following is a list of holographic characters who appeared in The Doctor's holonovel Photons Be Free. Named * The narrator, based on The Doctor, was seen in the introduction and epilogue, and also provides a voice over for each chapter stating the title. * The protagonist was an EMH played by the person running the program. * Captain , based on Kathryn Janeway, was a warlike, highly unethical, coldblooded killer. * Katanay, based on Chakotay, was a Bajoran thug with a ponytail, tattoo of a Bajoran dragon on the left side of his face, and the traditional earring. * Torrey, based on B'Elanna Torres, was the temperamental Human chief engineer. * Lieutenant Marseilles, based on Tom Paris, was the married self-indulgent, immature helmsman who sported a mustache. * Mr. Tulak, based on Tuvok, was a Human with a goatee and shades of gray in his hair. * Kymble, based on Harry Kim, was a Trill hypochondriac. * Three of Eight, based on Seven of Nine, was a Human freed from the Borg Collective, and was the only one who sympathized with the protagonist – all the other characters treated him with cruelty and disrespect, considering him a tool with no rights. Her implants differed from Seven's. She appeared tired and weary, perhaps being subjected to similar treatment. File:Jenkins-Janeway.jpg|Captain Jenkins File:Chakotay, Author, author.jpg|Katanay File:Marseille.jpg|Marseilles File:Tulak.jpg|Tulak File:Three of eight.jpg|Three of Eight File:Torrie.jpg|Torrey File:Kymble.jpg|Kymble Unnamed Command officer 2 This female command division officer was treating the wounded crewmembers in sickbay when Tom Paris acted as the protagonist in The Doctor's holonovel. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.}} Marseilles' dates These two crewmembers entered sickbay to receive their medical check-ups while B'Elanna Torres acted as the protagonist in the holonovel. When the first woman entered, Torres was sent to engineering by Marseilles but was sent back by Torrey. When she entered the dark sickbay, she found Marseilles with this crewmember on the biobed. The second woman then entered sickbay for her medical examination and Torres realized that Marseilles used these examinations for dates with female crewmembers. ( ) Operations officer 1 This operations division officer was in sickbay when several crewmembers were injured and Tom Paris, acting as the novel's lead character, treated the wounded. ( ) Operations officer 3 This operations division officer was in sickbay lying on a biobed. When the protagonist wanted to treat this officer instead of Marseilles, shot the officer in the with her phaser. ( ) Operations officer 4 This '' Vortex'' officer was guarding Three of Eight in sickbay when the protagonist's holomatrix was destroyed by Jenkins. Altered version *The narrator, now based on Paris, gave a tongue-in-cheek introduction based on the original. *The protagonist was the chief medical officer's medical assistant. *The CMO is egotistical, unethical, and obnoxious, with a bad comb-over and more concern for his extracurricular activities, like golfing, than his patients. Later, Paris mused that The Doctor was not the doctor shown in the holonovel, insisting that this doctor "had more hair", a reference to the superficial differences between The Doctor's characters and their Voyager counterparts. *Two of Three, similar to Three of Eight, was part of a set of triplets which also included the unseen One of Three and a third sister, unnamed. She was quite demure and submissive in her attitude. Category:Unnamed holograms Category:Holographic duplicates